


Christening the Workplace

by Sens8tional



Series: Zude Drabbles [4]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jude, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Zero, enjoy, this is probably the best and only smut I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sens8tional/pseuds/Sens8tional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Zero fuck after hours in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening the Workplace

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 o'clock in the morning and I beta'd this myself so any mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance, if there are any.
> 
> Also, my italics and bold didn't transfer over...my apologies if anything looks strange in some parts(because some times, things need to be emphasized.)

If you asked Jude a couple months ago, his reasons for wanting to be apart of the Devil’s league, he would have told you it was because he wanted to make his father proud by living up to his expectations. 

But, now, he would say it’s because of the sex. More specifically, locker room sex, with one alluring, unpredictable blond, named Zero, who has no semblance of self-control when it comes down to his boyfriend in a suit, after hours when most likely everyone has gone home, save for a few faceless janitors. 

“Can you tell me,” Jude gasps, panting against Zero’s lips as his boyfriend presses him to one of the tiled walls that led up to the showers, “Why we don’t do this often-uhh!” 

Jude moans, unabashed, once Zero nibbles lightly on the soft underside of his jaw, suckling on the skin, pulling away to admire the large, shiny with spit mark, that will be visible tomorrow morning. 

Zero, busy with trying to remove their clothes, is delayed in responding only managing a quick, “Because my boyfriend thinks about professionalism more than cock,” when he successfully removes both their shirts. 

Zero cups his face, bringing their lips together in a sloppy, too much tongue and teeth to be pleasurable, kind of kiss which leaves Jude weak-kneed and whimpering as he clutches desperately onto Zero’s wrists, trying to keep him as close as possible.

“Turn around,” Zero all but growls once they pull away, and before Jude can even obey, Zeros manhandling him around so that his bare chest presses deliciously against cool tile. 

Eager fingers fumble with his belt, and soon after, his slacks are being pulled down, mid-thigh, just enough for Zero to fuck him. 

“Oh my god,” Jude cries out, clutching desperately at the wall, hard enough that the tips of his fingers turn white, when sticky with spit fingers brush over his hole. 

Zero finger fucks him brutally with one arm braced across the front of Jude’s chest, so that he could cover Jude's mouth to muffle the sounds of his sobs, as Zero rubs harshly against his prostate. 

“Shh, babe, shh,” Zero whispers soothingly in Jude’s ear, kissing away the tears that run down his cheeks because even though they fucked this morning, Jude's still tight enough for it to hurt, especially without lube. “You feel so good around my fingers, can't wait to see how you feel around my cock. You ready?”

Jude nods weakly, back arching slightly to push his ass out invitingly. 

Zero groans, thumbs reaching down to pull Jude’s cheeks apart to gaze hungrily at his boyfriend's hole, that’s slick with spit and gaping slightly from his ministrations. 

“Please,” Jude begs brokenly and that’s all he needed to say before Zeros maneuvering Jude's legs further apart(or as much as they could with his slacks still pushed down to mid-thigh). He nudges the tip of his cock to Jude’s hole and pushes in, all the way to the hilt so that his balls rest gently against the curve of Jude’s ass.

Jude shouts at the intrusion while Zero hisses, hands bracketing Jude’s sweating body, palms resting against the wall as he fucks in and out, each thrust causing Jude to jerk forward with the amount of force Zero exerts.

Jude comes with a shout, legs giving out. He nearly collapses, but Zero's arm winds around his waist, holding him up as he thrusts once-twice-three times before coming inside Jude, marking his boyfriend as his and only his. 

“I can’t feel my legs,” Jude finally pants, once everything is over and they’ve came down from their high. Zero laughs lightly, amused.

“Don’t worry, I’ll carry you to the car.”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was a little rushed sorry...I never know how to end smut or any fic in general. Hope you liked it. There's many more to come in the future!
> 
> I'm thinking of either a military au or a 5 + 1 type of thing.
> 
> my tumblr's zudefanfics if you want to follow!


End file.
